leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heimerdinger/@comment-6153904-20130324175715
I think Heimy needs to have all of his abilties modified. Turrets: They need more durability late-game, because anyone with high damage can usually take them out in one hit by then. They could also benefit from some kind of reduced on-hit effects from certain items. For a champion that likes to "UPGRADE", those turrets don't seem to upgrade much; they only get improved by your ability power, which makes them hugely underpowered when you build for other roles. Heimy's turrets should be able to mirror whatever his build may be, because they're his primary tool and most reliable source of damage. (reduced scaling with things like bonus health, bonus attack power, bonus armor/mresist, and bonus attack speed, etc might serve to make his turrets useful to him no matter what build he's making. (Come on; if Malzahar's voidlings can secretly get 1/1 scaling on bonus attack damage and armor penetration, they can al least give some reduced scaling to Heimy's turrets!) Rockets: MAKE THEM PRIORITIZE CHAMPIONS!!! It's completely rediculous to have your rockets miss the enemy champs if there are any minions nearby; this makes one third of Heimy's damage dealing abilities quite unreliable. Also, that mana cost is completely just stupid when you take into account how unreliable the power is; at level 5, 145 mana cost is more then most champions' Ults!!! Grenade: MAKE IT TRAVEL FASTER!!! The difficulty in landing this ability combined with the flaws in his rockets mean that 2/3 of Heimy's damage dealing abilities are unreliable. The grenade stuns an enemy who takes a direct hit, but you practically need to have them stunned or slowed to land the darn thing in the first place; anyone who is moderately skilled can learn to dodge it very quickly, which means the only times you're going to hit reliably are when you're point-blank range(with a grenade? Come-one, what sense does this make?), or when you're firing into a chaotic teamfight and no one has time to dodge. UPGRADE: The cooldown reduction and the slow are great, but the upgrades to your rockets and grenade are just making flawed abilities slightly less flawed. The grenade is still a bit difficult to hit, and the rockets are still pointless if minions are in the way. And the 6 second timer on this ult means you can pretty much use those slightly-upgraded abilities only once, which would still be pointless if they don't hit. Changes like the ones i've suggested would of course have to be accompanied by balancing efforts; Things like reducing the damage on his grenade in exchange for making it faster(and more reliable) are an acceptible trade-off.(it doesn't matter how how strong an ability is if it misses) Side note: Heimy's turrets are on the recieving end of what i beleive to be one of the dumbest things in the game: TOWER AI. Towers will target Heimer's turrets(and other champs' pets) as soon as they see them, but at the same time they let ADC's hack away at them with complete impunity as long as there are minions nearby; This is complete BULL****, and anyone who doesn't have a Master Yi pinup on their wall knows it! Turrets should at the very least target whomever is dealing the most damage to them; it makes no sense than an ADC can take them down as easy as pie, yet Heimy's turrets get denied immediately. Those towers are in need of a serious AI UPGRADE!!!